Make or Break
by Koakuma Tsuri
Summary: When Roxas left, Axel fell apart right before the eyes of the one who loved him most.AkuDemy, Angst, Yaoi.R & R Please.


**Disclaimer - I do not own Organization XIII, Kingdom Hearts II or anything... If I did we'd have naked fridays.**

R & R Please

* * *

**Make or Break**

**Roxas.**

**Left. **

**Me. **

The three words that the dirty blonde had hoped would change his life forever – for the better.

As he held Axel's crying form close to his chest, not only was he wondering where the redhead had found this emotion; he was trying desperately not to jump around the room in sheer glee that things could go back to the way they were before the spiky haired blonde teen arrived, back to the time when Demyx would sit on his bed, playing his sitar whilst Axel kissed hungrily away at his neck from behind.

He sighed gently, stroking Axel's wild hair, "It'll be alright, I promise,"

In the weeks following his words, Axel had become much more reclusive, spending like time with the nocturne than ever. Not even talking to him as he passed him along the corridors of Castle Oblivion. It was this action that hurt Demyx more than seeing Axel's arms wrapped around Roxas' small body, whispering tender words into the boy's ears, just as the slim redhead had once done to the musician. Demyx knew that his fiery friend was obsessively searching for the keyblade master, wanting so badly to get his young lover back, the emptiness inside of the nobody wanting to be filled with the imaginary affection of the blonde teenager more than the heart that he'd joined this Organisation to find and receive.

It wasn't until he'd looked deep into Sora's eyes; Axel realized that there was no way possible that he could get back what he'd lost. He hadn't the heart to make the innocent young brunette suffer in becoming a heartless just so Axel could hold Roxas again. The shine had left Axel's emerald green eyes that day; Demyx had been the only to notice as he started subtly into those eyes when they were all congregated around the large dinner table in the castle.

Axel sat there, stabbing his lasagne with his fork, his other gloved hand supporting his head as his expression remained half-arsed and elsewhere. It was evident that he didn't give a damn about anything right now, only keeping up his social image (though it was done badly) just to keep the others off his case.

"Something on your mind, Axel? No wonder you're so thin, you don't eat a thing," Saix said spitefully, knowing full well what was knocking back and forth in the silent man's head. Demyx glanced to his left to see Axel's face fall, his eyes closing somewhat sorrowfully and the fork falling limp in his long fingers. Further on than him, the musician saw the cold smirk on the diviner's face, how he loved to hurt the other members.

Demyx would've spoken out to defend his redheaded friend, if he wasn't so scared of the others, or even that no matter what the case, Xemnas would always side with his favourite little kiss-ass Saix. Without warning Axel shovelled a huge forkful of lasagne into his mouth, chewing and swallowing it hastily, then standing out of his chair and throwing the rest of his meal and the plate down Saix's front. The latter screamed in shock and rage, whilst Axel stormed off into a portal that most certainly led up to his room, but not before calling "That was a nice meal, Zexion."

After the portal closed, the only noise was from Marluxia and Larxene's stifled giggles and Saix's furious growls. Xemnas ushered for him to quiet down. The leader deep down inside resented the fact that Axel was somehow closer to finding a heart than the rest, though he was still sympathetic of the pain that the redhead was going through right now. After all, the man was crazed about getting his hands on a heart of his own, so he had to start with emotions some when, even if they were just memories, or a weak feeling that would fritter away on a moment's notice.

Demyx quickly finished his meal, taking out his plate and thanking Zexion before disappearing into his own portal. He stepped out of the darkness outside of a door, from the room inside was the strong smell of smoke and smouldering heat. Axel was more than angry, more than sense of him being 'angry', the blonde couldn't put the feeling in words, but it made something – something that he wasn't even aware he had – inside of him tug. It urged him to open the door and comfort the pyromaniac. He shook his head, he wasn't used to this feeling, nor it's calling for him to do something rational so he turned on his heel and shut himself into the room next-door.

He picked up his sitar, which he'd left on his bed when dinner had been called, and started playing it. Not fancying particularly loud or adventurous, he simply settled to slowly strum, letting his fingers dance on the fret board. He always found that music was a great way to free his mind, he'd tried many a time to get Axel to think the same, but the redhead had always insisted the burning and destroying things was much more therapeutic than creating something so brittle and evanescent.

Going unnoticed by the nocturne, time passed with a frightening speed, and the only time the blonde looked up at his clock was when there was a quiet knock upon his door. Demyx lowered his sitar gently back down to his bedside before calling out, "Who is it?" softly.

The door creaked open; the slender face and frame of a tall man took in the narrow gap created between the dark blue door and the Oakwood frame. The small amount of eyeliner that he wore ran slightly down his chiselled pale cheeks. The look in his eyes was simple and easily understood by the younger male sitting on his bed. Demyx didn't have to say a word, only open his arms slightly and letting Axel fall into them. As a result of the sudden weight – though it wasn't much – the musician toppled backwards onto his own bed, Axel still buried deep in his arms.

"Promise me you'll never leave me," The redhead whispered, removing his head and staring up into Demyx's aquamarine eyes somewhat pleadingly.

Demyx raised a gloved hand and cupped it around Axel's slim face, "You know I never will,"

Suddenly, Axel lunged forwards, roughly catching Demyx's lips with his own. The blonde quickly found his lips prized apart and Axel's red-hot tongue darting into his mouth, flicking around to refresh his mind of tastes he hadn't tasted for what seemed like a lifetime to him now. Demyx's nimble fingers knotted themselves in Axel's ruby spikes and deepened the kiss. Axel was roughly forcing Demyx hard into the mattress, his kiss growing more and more desperate and the groping of his hands proved his undisputable wanting of Demyx's sweating skin pressed so close against his. Axel broke away from the kiss, leaving Demyx panting heavily for air. He soon wished that he'd kept his mouth shut for the array of noises that he produced as the older redhead teasingly nibbled down his neck, before catching the zipper of his coat in his teeth and roughly tearing down, exposing his lean skin to Axel's hot breath.

"That's not fair," Demyx groaned in a childish whiney tone, trying to pull Axel back up to his level so that he could remove his clothes, but the boy found his fingers too weak under the other's intense touch.

Axel hissed coldly, "I don't care what's fair and what's not," and with that he made quick work of Demyx's trousers. The man with a talent for fire crawled ever closer to where the extent of Demyx's make-believe emotions had built-up, now calling out to Axel to be freed from the green cotton prison they were confined to. The redhead curled his long fingers around the waistband of the blonde's boxers, sliding then slowly off his hips and gently blowing hot air onto the tip of Demyx's 8-inch arousal. The latter threw his head back into his pillows, hands fumbling furiously at his worn bed sheets. Axel smirked, gripping tightly to Demyx's hips and jerking forwards and taking a majority of the nocturne's hardness into his mouth.

Demyx smiled to himself, this was why he'd longed for Axel's touch when the redhead fell for the new boy with the keyblade. He sighed, finding relief in the heat that seemed to be mutual between his member and Axel's mouth. Minutes passed before the heat and sensations surrounding him got too much for the blonde to contemplate and he released himself into the redhead's waiting mouth.

In the stupidity of his euphoric high, Demyx dreamily whispered as Axel swallowed and settled to lie besides him, "Roxas was a fool for leaving you,"

The expression on the others face died and hardened into that of someone not only angry and offended but also greatly hurt. "What?" he hissed venomously "Is that all that registers in your head? Sex? Is that all I mean to you?!" The redhead screamed.

Demyx stuttered with him words, not knowing what to say to calm down his fiery lover. In the end, his attempts were all in vain.

The door slammed shut, a trail of smoke leading from it to the burning hot red mark on his cheek where the Flurry of Dancing Flames had slapped him.

Whereas Demyx was the one to make and Axel to break this time Axel had tried to make and Demyx was the one to break.

**I.**

**Loved.**

**You.**

Where the last three words the nocturne heard from the redhead, not aware that tomorrow he'd die at the hands of the Keyblade master – at the hands of the one who'd taken his everything.


End file.
